Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4109358-20130728174436/@comment-3575890-20130729180048
Wow, Zayafan, you need to check yourself, and take several seats because you are treading in some hot waters, my dear. A lot of what you've said was incredibly rude and in poor taste. If you seriously rejoice over the suicide of an innocent boy, I honestly question where your moral compass lies if you have one at all. Lol no. Regardless of if YOUR love for Zig has little to do with his boyish good looks, Sarah's assertion that he (and other attractive male characters) is continually excused and extended leniency because he is an attractive white boy, cannot be an overestimation when in fact there are other characters (mostly female) who continually receive backlash to this day for things they've done that are nowhere measurable to Zig's wrongdoings. The fact that you choose to ignore the very existence of this very much prevalent and growing problem in this fandom extrapolates how biased you are. Before you rush so quickly to Ziggy's defense, perhaps you should stop for a beat and pay heed to what people are actually saying. If you did, you would notice that the majority of users arguing against you do not loathe Zig like you think and HAVE forgiven him because he did indeed apologize and that is not lost on the most of us. We acknowledge that he owned up his mistakes as well as we acknowledge these characters being only teenagers have some free reign to make mistakes, but not all mistakes are created equal either. Some are far worse than others and so I'm afraid your argument of that "other characters make mistakes too!" does not hold up. Not every mistake can just be overlooked and brushed aside with so much as the assertion of an apology. An apology can only go so far in some instances. Zig's pushing a vulnerable, clinically depressed boy to suicide far surpasses the standard, every-day hiccup in judgment. It is not a minuscule thing. A boy is dead and Zig had a part in it. He will need to live with that for the rest of his life. A mistake of THIS magnitude should not go without long-term lasting consequences because mark my words, that would not fly in the real world. No girl would ever want to touch a guy who was partially responsible for the death of her boyfriend. That's it. Whatever they had is tainted forever. Zig's mistake is forgiven, but it is NOT forgotten and it is ludicrous to suggest it should be. Zig's apologizing, though I do commend him, does NOT mean we should completely absolve him and pretend there is no bad blood between him and Maya like you obviously in your biased state of mind do. Excuse us if we decide we can't just overlook the very much tainted-beyond-no-return history that now perpetually exists between Zig and Maya. No matter how many years pass, nothing will ever change the indisputable fact that her then-boyfriend, her first love, would have lived to see another day had it not been for Zig. It is not a questionable thing that most people on this wiki consider the concept of a girl dating the boy who is partially responsible for her first love's death to be a morally corrupt idea that needn't ever be touched with a ten-foot pole. Maya and Zig getting together, whether that be now or ten years in the future would be HIGHLY unethical and disgustingly disrespectful to Campbell's memory. Hopefully the writers have realized this too in bringing in Miles so Maya can move on with someone she can start anew with. A blank, clean slate is a more viable foundation to build a romance upon than a dark and tainted history that involves the death of an innocent boy.